


Lieto fine

by darkrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certe volte l'unico lieto fine possibile è quello che non avresti mai immaginato possibile a diciassette anni. Altre volte, invece, il lieto fine, semplicemente non c'è.<br/>1. Caroline dimentica perché è felice e neanche una volta pensa a come sarebbero andate le cose se avesse scelto altro, se avesse scelto altri.<br/>2. Klaus osserva la sua mano come se fosse altro da sé e stringe le dita.<br/>(Due-shot, NOT Klaus/Caroline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Di cose non dette e strade non prese

  
**Warnings:** future!fic, riferimenti a Steroline e Carenzo.

* * *

  
 

  1. **DI COSE NON DETTE E STRADE NON PRESE**



  
  
   
   
Caroline dimentica - dimentica la voce di sua madre, il profumo che aveva la sua casa a Mystic Falls, il numero dei gradini che portavano alla sua stanza a le rughe che si formavano agli angoli del volto di suo padre quando rideva. Caroline _dimentica_ e la vita va avanti.  
Non dimentica il _suo_ volto, non può farlo perché lui è ancora vivo - e Caroline impara presto che è più difficile dimenticare i vivi rispetto ai morti -. ma non ricorda più come il solo sentirlo nominare le facesse scorrere brividi lungo la schiena e le facesse stringere le gambe in cerca di _qualcosa_ – sollievo, forse, o una via di fuga, dalla sua pelle prima ancora che da lui. Il suo nome ora è solo uno fra tanti: non ha più nessun significato, nessun segreto, nascosto tra le sue sillabe che scorrevano sulla lingua come foglie sulla sua pelle e a Caroline non importa.  
   
È semplice davvero: è la vita. Sono le infinite possibilità, sono le scelte che Caroline ha preso e quelle di fronte a cui ha voltato il capo.  
 _C’era una volta un uomo,_ sa _.._  
   
   
   
Si sposa, una volta, con un uomo che ha i capelli _così_ scuri e gli occhi _così_ chiari e che sorride sempre. Quando pronuncia _Sì, lo voglio_ , di fronte al volto commosso di sua madre e di Stefan e al matrimonio che ha sempre sognato, Caroline non pensa a nessun altro.  
 _C’era una volta un uomo –_  
   
   
   
La pelle è ancora sudata e i corpi sono ancora nudi e quella solitudine che li ha spinti a cercarsi, a stringersi, sembra essersi nascosta in un armadio - ma Caroline sa che è pronta a saltare alle loro gole non appena la biancheria tornerà al suo posto -, quando si guardano e scoppiano a ridere perché è _così_ sbagliato e imbarazzante e si conoscono da cento anni e –  
\- Mai più, - afferma Enzo e, un tempo Caroline avrebbe sentito il serpente del rifiuto scivolarle lungo la schiena, ma non ha più diciassette anni e si limita a storcere il naso e ad annuire con convinzione.  
\- Assolutamente, mai più. –  
 _C’era una volta un uomo che aveva promesso a una ragazzina, poco più di una bambina –_  
   
   
   
Un giorno giura a un ragazzo di amarlo per sempre, _per sempre, hai capito? Peeer sempre_ , mormora, strisciando le parole contro il palato e lui ride perché è Stefan e lei è Caroline ed è ubriaca e –  
 _C’era una volta un uomo_ , Stefan lo sa _, che aveva promesso a una ragazzina di amarla per sempre ed aspettarla_ –  
   
   
   
Si dimentica di Klaus perché ogni scelta compiuta l’ha portata di un passo più lontano da lui, dalla vita che avrebbe potuto avere se solo, a diciassette anni, avesse messo da parte i suoi amici e tutto quello che Caroline Forbes era stata cresciuta per essere e avesse preso la mano che le veniva tesa. Si dimentica di lui ed è _così naturale_ che Caroline neanche per un momento si pente delle scelte che ha compiuto e che l’hanno condotta dove si trova ora, dove _loro_ non si trovano.  
Si dimentica di Klaus, semplicemente, perché è felice.  
   
Si incontrano, una sera, ad una festa tenuta da un qualche nobile vampiro francese ( _Marcus? Marc? Marcel?,_ Caroline non ricorda e non le interessa) e sotto la luce dei candelabri di cristallo, che si riflettono sui ricchi abiti degli ospiti, e che sembrano tintinnare al suono delle risate che riempiono l’ampio salone, Caroline, improvvisamente, realizza che non sono nient’altro che sconosciuti.  
Gli sorride, da un capo all’altro della stanza, e lui solleva il calice in un gesto di saluto. Caroline ride e stringe il braccio del suo accompagnatore.  
C’è una piega leggera che solca il volto di Klaus, quando la vede. Una smorfia sottile gli piega le labbra e forse è dolore o forse solo sorpresa. Quale che sia la verità, Caroline spera che anche lui trovi presto qualcuno che gli riempia la vita.  
   
 _C’era una volta un uomo_ _che_ _aveva promesso a una bambina di amarla per sempre ed aspettarla e ora non si conoscono più._  
 

 


	2. ... e di scelte fatte

**Warnings** : future!fic, major character death, established!Klaroline.

* * *

 

  1. **… E DI SCELTE FATTE**



  
  
   
   
Klaus osserva la sua mano come se fosse altro da sé: scruta le dita flesse, le unghie macchiate e la cute irrigidita dal sangue secco; studia gli spasmi che gli scuotono i muscoli e i tremori che gli squassano le falangi gelide. Non alza lo sguardo a guardare il corpo che giace a terra, con la camicia e il petto squarciati e i capelli biondi che le circondano il volto sfigurato dal tradimento.  
Klaus osserva la sua mano e stringe le dita intorno al cuore che ha rubato, prima ancora di strapparlo dal petto con un gesto brusco e rapido, come quello con cui, decenni prima, l’aveva strappata dalla traiettoria di un paletto di legno con cui avevano tentato di portarla via da lui. Avevano pensato di poter uccidere _Caroline_ davanti ai suoi occhi, avevano pensat-  
Sente una morsa stringergli il cuore al solo ricordare a quanto sia andato vicino a perderla per sempre. Inconsciamente, serra la mano intorno al cuore e se lo avvicina al petto, in modo che _nessuno_ possa portarglielo via, neanche lei stessa. Lei che voleva lasciarlo, voleva andarsene _e Caroline lo sapeva che – Lo sapeva che una volta che avesse scelto di andare da lui, sarebbe stato per sempre. Per questo, le aveva dato tempo, per quest- Gliel’avevo detto. Aveva detto: sarò il tuo ultimo amore. Non è colpa sua, Caroline sapeva –_  
 _Caroline sapeva e aveva comunque deciso di lasciarlo, senza curarsi della sua vita o di lui e Klaus non poteva semplicemente ignorarlo, non potev – non poteva far finta di niente e lasciarla andare, lasciarle passare anche questa-_  
   
Pensa: Caroline secoli prima aveva detto che gli donava il suo cuore ed era un suo diritto impedirle di portare via qualcosa che lei gli aveva dato e che ora gli apparteneva di diritto. _Era suo diritto_ , digrigna. C’è qualcosa che sembra volergli spezzare il petto, ma _era suo diritto_ e vorrebbe urlare, ma le parole sembrano rimanergli incastrate nella gola e ne esce un solo grido gutturale.  
   
Klaus stringe il cuore al petto, quando si accascia contro la parete, continuando a ringhiare e a sbattere la testa al muro.  
   
   
   
Caroline non gli dice perché le parole vengono rubate dal grigio che le invade la gola e il petto e le dissecca la cute, che sarebbe tornata, che aveva solo bisogno di tempo, di qualche giorno per riprendersi dall’ultima lite e dal modo in cui Klaus aveva ucciso quella bambina solo perché la figlia di una strega che un tempo aveva minacciato i Mikaelson; aveva bisogno di tempo per sentire la sua mancanza e per ricordarsi che era Caroline Forbes e l’avrebbe perdonato perché l’amava ancora come il primo giorno, come l’avrebbe amato anche l’ultimo – perché era Caroline Forbes e non poteva fare altro.  
Caroline non pensa perché non c’è più vita nella sua mente a quanto sia ironico che ora, davvero, _non possa fare altro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Livia, perché chiami "Lieto fine" una storia che il lieto fine non ce l'ha manco a pagarlo? Perché sono simpatica così.  
> \- Seconda e ultima parte di questa breve raccolta che potrebbe essere riassunta con: le paranoie di Livia.  
> \- Il chiosco per lasciare (o lanciare) insulti è lì in fondo, sulla destra.

**Author's Note:**

> \- ovvero tutto ciò che potrebbe accadere se JP avrà l'ultima parola e che io prego non accada mai.  
> \- la seconda parte (che dovrei aggiungere tra un paio di giorni) sarà ambientata in un altro possibile futuro e sarà dal punto di vista di Klaus.  
> \- IDEK era da un sacco che non scrivevo angst ed è sorprenente perché io nell'angst ci sguazzo come i maiali nel fango (che paragoni poetici) (ciao, Dante, guarda con che roba che me ne esco).  
> \- potete insultarmi, eh.


End file.
